1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of analyzing the fine structure or composition of an object by use of scattering of light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to observe the fine structure of an object like a crystal body, it has been known to use various kinds of microscope such as an ordinary optical microscope, polarizing microscope, phase contrast microscope, electron microscope and scanning type electron microscope. In these microscopes, a light beam or an electron beam is caused to impinge upon the surface of an object to be observed and the pattern appearing on the surface in the form of a pattern of different colors or different brightness is observed through the microscope. In other words, in the microscope the structure or composition on the observed surface is represented by a pattern of difference in transmissivity, reflectance or secondary electron emission efficiency. Therefore, the microscope is convenient for generally observing or analyzing a surface of an object.
However, in case of observing arrangements of atoms or lattice defects on a surface of a crystal in the form of a pattern, the conventional microscopes are disadvantageous in that information from different atoms is superposed with the information based on the aimed atoms and further it is not absolutely possible to obtain the same information from the same sample due to influence of the impinging angle of the light beam or electron beam and the anisotropy of the crystal.
In addition, in the transmission type microscope the sample must be made into a thin piece, and in the reflection type microscope the sample must be made to expose a flat surface for observation. These are sometimes inconvenient for some kind of samples.